The Dead's Revenge
by TheDarknessIsEatingMe
Summary: Hello! This is SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs sorry I forgot my information for that account so I made a new one. Welcome to The Dead's Revenge re-written. He stared at her this couldn't be real, she was dead! But here she is standing there beside his dying father, her eyes slowly looked up. And she smiled. "I missed you."
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs, sorry I forgot my information for that account and I been busy with school and hanging with my best friend, he would kill me if I didn't hang out with him xD anyways, I'm re-writing The Dead's Revenge, message me what stories you want me to re-write or what type of stories you want me to write or work on. I'm back and I hope you all review, lol you probably forgot about me didn't you all? xD oh well here it goes, __**The Dead's Revenge Chapter One.**_

The moonlight guided her through the forest, her body was fast as fear took over making her brain shut down. Her head ducked down missing a tree branch and the sound of footsteps rang out through the icy air, following her every movement. Her blonde locks danced with the wind as she raced through the trees, her chocolate brown eyes held fear and terror. Her heart was beating fast, it was the only sound she could hear and it made it more worst knowing that her _nakama _ was chasing her away. She couldn't stop the tears that gracefully streamed down her cheeks. A boy around her age caught up with her, his black eyes lighting up with rage while his orange hair that was kept jutting backwards wasn't moving with the wind. Rain started to pound against the earth, it hurt her to know the skies were crying with her. "You hurt _her_! One of your _nakama!" _He screamed while his hand shot toward her. "How dare you hurt her!" Lies; it was the only thing holding her back from happiness and her so called '_nakama'_ didn't even bother to know the truth. She picked up the pace as Jet's hand almosted grabbed the blue fabric of her long sleeved shirt. Tree branches stabbed her as she clumsily hurried to get away from one of the cheerleaders that cheered for her once bestfriend. No more trees were in sight as she stopped, rocks tumbled down the cliff that towered above the rushing waters. She turned around and her eyes widen with hatred as she saw _him_ tied up and struggling to get to her and hug her and tell her that he would protect her. His yellow cat like eyes looked at her with love, fear, and hatred. He stood up and slowly walked toward her, making a loving smile appear on her heart-shaped face. "I'm coming!" He yelled while struggling with the ropes that were tightly tied. "Don't worry, I won't let them touch you." A tall redheaded girl stood tall with so much pride. "We'll torture her for hurting Laki and Lisanna!" her brown eyes held so much hatred that it wiped the smile off the blonde girl's face. "She shall not go unpunished." "You idiots!" he shouted. "She didn't hurt them! She was with me the whole fucking time!" he cried out desperately. Fire shot pasted her, making her step back and the rocks underneath her gave out because of the weight. Her body was stiff with fear as she started to fall, her lover broke free from the wrenching ropes and bolted toward her falling figure. It happened in slow motion, his tan hand reaching for her inches away but he missed, her desperately reaching out. She grabbed the air desperately trying to reach him and give him one last kiss, and her body vanished into the roaring waters. Slowly he felled to his knees as tears violently raced down his cheeks, hatred was boiling in his body and he snapped. "LUCY!" he sobbed while water danced around his fallen figure. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry….please...please come back….I ...love...you." "That what the bitch gets for messing with our nakama!" a boy with pink hair sneered while turning around. "How could you date a witch huh? I don't get how you ever loved a witch like her, Kazuhiko." The water that danced around him dropped to the ground. "Someone like _her?_" his voice scared the living shits out of everyone. "She was the best damn thing that ever happened to me! And now she's gone…" The wind shook the trees violently, and the roaring waters below slammed against the rocky cliff. "I thought you were all about _nakama_ but what you just did shows me you wouldn't give two shits about family. Lucy didn't hurt Laki or Lisanna. You were told fucking lies, and you didn't even bother to hear our side of the fucking story." Kazuhiko screamed out in rage. "Laki lied about everything just to have me. She tortured Lucy, she fucking made her life a living hell! but you bastards wouldn't know that since you ignored Lucy." "Why would I lie!" a purple hair girl screamed while tears made up of hatred and anger rolled down her cheeks. "She hurt Lisanna and me!" she tightly hold her broken arm. "She was jealous of both of us." "Why would she be jealous of _you?_ You are nothing but trash." his voice pushing against the wind. "You all _killed _her! You killed my _mate!"_ "M-m-mate?!" Laki shouted. "But-but! I'm supposed to be your mate." "I quit." His voice was calm and it terrified everyone. "I quit this lousy guild, this guild that is made up of lies and betrayal. I'm done with this _broken-home_." "Why are you quitting over a girl?" Erza asked while her eyes narrowed at his stiff figure. "I thought you wanted a family, a home! And you throwing it all away because of _her?_" "She isn't just some girl. She changed my life." He growled while walking past the shock redhead. "I don't wanna stay with a bunch of low-life murdereders. Besides, it's not home when she isn't there." He disappeared into the trees leaving behind shock members of the guild _Fairy Tail._ He opened the door to his and Lucy's apartment before slamming it shut behind him. He sat down on the love-seat and gritted his teeth together. He felt slim arms wrapping around his neck. "_What's got you down?" _he heard Lucy's soft, gentle voice whispered into his ear. His hand slowly reached to touch her arms but before his hand came in contact with her arms they disappeared. _I didn't keep our promise Lucy...I'm so sorry. _ He let out a blood thirsty scream that held anger, hatred, and sadness. _I'll avenge you...I swear to God I'll burn Fairy Tail to the ground._ His eyes closed as he listen to Lucy's faint giggles that filled the air and his tears dripped onto the carpet. A part of him died and a part of him hoped that she was still alive.

**The Dead's Revenge.** Cuts and bruises fanned out on her bleeding skin as her body drifted away from the cliff, away from the betrayal. As her body hit the shore, a man around in his thirties picked up her limp body. He set her down onto the soft king size bed and walked into the bathroom, he quickly grabbed the first-aid kit and started to work on her wounds. He flopped down onto the couch after he was done and his neck twisted around to look at Lucy's horrified sleeping face. His yellow cat eyes gazed at her thrashing body and he sighed before running his hand through his messy black hair. He let out a few dull chuckles before closing his eyes. "So...you are the girl who changed my son, Lucy Heartfilia. The mate of the water dragon slayer, Kazuhiko...my dear boy. I won't let you die, I'll make sure you get to him safe and sound. Even if it costs me my old useless life." And silence took over in the small cabin, the candle lit slowly dim out before it went black inside of the cabin.

_Review please and tell me if I did better or if you liked the first one better. No worries, during Winter Break and the rest of this week I'll work on the story. I'm going to try and make it better. Here are some of the old stories I wrote, let me know if you want me to re-write them or work on completely new stories. _ _My Gangster Hero (Fairy Tail)_ _Getting Away With Murder (Fairy Tail)_ _Missing (Fairy Tail)_ _Don't Let Me Fade (Crossover between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater)_ _Fading (Fairy Tail)_ _Monster (Fairy Tail)_ _Whip Scythe Alchemist (Crossover between Fairy Tail and Alchemist)_ _Lost In The Madness (Soul Eater)_ _Hero (Fairy Tail)_ _I Won't Betray You (Fairy Tail)_ _Destruction. (Fairy Tail)_ _Angel With A Shotgun (Fairy Tail)_ _Knock Out (Fairy Tail)_ _Who Will Cry For The Two Little Girls (Crossover between Fairy Tail and Bleach)_ _and My Art Trooper Adopted. (Ouran Highschool Host Club)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dead's Revenge Chapter 2:**_

_His hand softly touched the brown wooden doors. He counted to three before slowly pushing the doors open. Nervousness rushed through his veins as eyes stared at him making him gulp. His black hightops moved him into the guild before the doors slowly closed behind him. He gave a small nervous smile before waving. _

_"Hello I'm here to join." His voice was deep and soft, making all the girls squeal in delight. _

_Brown eyes didn't waver from their emotionless state as they stared at the newcomer. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail as she sat alone in the dark corner. She rolled up her black long sleeved shirt while her black skinny jeans that covered her legs sat on the other leg. She felt anger swirl around in her body mixed in sadness as she watch as the attention went to the new member._

_"Where and what color?" A smile adored a white haired girl face as her small hands hold a stamper. _

_"Black on my neck please." _

_A girl with purple hair smiled up at him and leaned toward the boy. "What's your name mistry newcomer?" Lust was laced in her voice and she pushed up her glasses. _

_"Kazuhiko." He answered while stepping back while his eyebrow raised. _

_Everyone forgot the new member fast and he sighed before looking around the guild. His eyes caught the blondes and his eyes widen. He moved toward her and sat down beside her. Her eyes never left his and he didn't know why but he needed to be with her. __**Kacey?**__He asked himself while he gave the girl a small smile. _

_"What do you want?" Her voice was emotionless and it startled him. "Why are you sitting by me?"_

_He gave a nervous chuckle. "You look like the sanest person here so I wanted to say hi." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So...hi?" _

_"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia the forgotten fairy." Lucy stated while her combat boots hit the table in front of them. _

_"Are those from missions?" Kazuhiko asked while pointing at the scars that ran down her arms like soldiers ready for battle. _

_"No." She pulled up her jeans showing him more of her scars. "I did this myself. Aren't they beautiful?"_

_"Beautiful?" He whispered. "Why? Why are you harming yourself?" _

_"I'm the forgotten fairy." She said while pulling her jeans down. "They forgot me, abuse me physically and mentally. I am the forgotten fairy."_

_"Aren't they all about nakama?" _

_"Lies. All lies." She growled. "They forgot me when Lisanna came back from the dead. Like I was useless. Trash. Garbage."_

_"What do you think Kazuhiko is talking about with that blonde chick?" Laki asked while gritting her teerht together._

_Cana smirked. "Probably sex." She laughed "or maybe marriage?" _

_Laki slammed her glass of water onto the bar counter. "Outrageous! I don't believe he would talk about such things!" She growled out. _

_"You don't know him but with my skills you'll be dating in no time!" Mirajane stated while throwing her fist into the air. _

_"Look who is looking at you." Lucy smirked while pointing at Laki. "She likes you."_

_"She isn't my type." Kazuhiko stated while looking at the three girls. "Beside I don't like purple."_

_"What does the blonde bitch have that I don't!" Laki screamed but no one heard her because of the yelling that drowned it out. "She's ugly." _

_"They shouldn't talk about you like that." He sighed. "Is this Fairy Tail?"_

_"I wanna piss her off even more." Lucy giggled while grabbing his hand and holding it up high. "Sorry you are just a pawn."_

_"That little whore!" Laki roared while standing up. _

_"Love at first sight is so amusing." Lucy laughed while putting her head on his shoulder. _

_Laki stomped through the crowd of rowdy fairies before standing in front of Lucy. _

_"You whore!" Eyes watched them and silence lingered in the air. _

_Lucy stood up , she felt numb when her hand unhooked from his. _

_"Me?" Lucy asked sweelty. "I haven't fucked no one yet. Sweety."_

_"Are you mocking me?" Laki screamed. "You dare disrespect me? You'll pay!" Her hand reached out toward Lucy's shoulder._

_In an instance Laki flew over Lucy's shoulder and landed onto the wooden table. Kazuhiko flew up from his seat with wide eyes._

_"Who is the blonde?"_

_"Why did she do that to Laki?"_

_"Woah."_

_Wendy watched as Lucy walked out of the guild. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes stared at the door. __**She seems so familiar.**_

_"Are you okay?" Mirajane asked._

_Laki shook her head. "No. That bitch disrespected me. She will pay." She laughed. "She's going to get raped."_

_"Aren't you going to far?" Cana asked. _

_"With my skills you can get him." Mirajane stated. "You don't have to go to far." _

_"No. I want to. I want the bitch to pay."_

_The Dead's Revenge_

_Kazuhiko watched as Lucy was pulled into an alley. His eyes widen and he hurried after her. Anger boiled in his blood as his eyes looked at the girl that was half naked and was being held down by five guys. He grabbed the first guy and threw him against the wall. Kazuhiko slammed his knee into his gut before going onto the bald one. He punched his bearded face before kicking it and kneeing him right after. He had enough of this._

_"Water dragon slayer roar!" Water rushed at the remaining guys knocking them out. _

_He picked Lucy up bridal-style and walked down the sidewalk. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I was never okay." _


End file.
